


[podfic] Connection

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: There is no rational reason why Mr. Darling's mirror should show a hook-handed man instead of his reflection





	[podfic] Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422716) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/z61k881m8vew9tp/Peter%20Pan%20Connection.mp3?dl=0) (5.11 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:05:23


End file.
